Artpop (album)/Release
In January of 2012, when asked about her plan for the year with The Insider, Gaga revealed her intention to release a new album, in addition to embarking on The Born This Way Ball Tour. On July 26th, Gaga revealed on Little Monsters, that the album would be out before spring of 2013, with the lead single scheduled for a late 2012 release. Later, she announced on Twitter that she wanted to wait a new year in order to get a fresh start which meant to postpone the single and the album until later in the year. On July 12, 2013 via Little Monsters, it was revealed that the album will be released on November 11, 2013. Title On June 8th, Gaga posted on Twitter that she had played the new record with her label and will release the title of the album in September. On June 29, 2012, Gaga sent pizza and wine along with a tweet and a handwritten notes: :""Sending down pizzas for Melbourne monsters at the hotel. Eat up, warm up I love u! Keep singing its divine! ". 3:21 AM via Twitter for iPad :"Dear Little Monsters, sending you love and pizza. Stay warm and enjoy. Thank you for all your lovely songs and dedication. Love + ARTPOP. Lady Gaga. June 29 2013" On July 26, 2012, Gaga also hinted that the name of the album was short and that some fans already figured it out. On August 3, 2012, in a Little Monsters chat, she reveals that "Artpop" is the new album title and she got a tattoo of the name. On August 5, 2012, she tweeted that she wants the album to have all capitalized letters, so she wants it to be designed as "ARTPOP". Artwork On August 30, 2012, Gaga explained on a picture comment on Little Monsters that the cover of the album will be colorful. The image accompanying the announcement of the album featured Lady Gaga covering her bare breasts, showing the "Artpop" tattoo on her left forearm, and wearing a visor by the London College of Fashion alumna Isabell Yalda Hellysaz. Track list On Friday September 20th, 2013 Lady Gaga confirmed that the official track list would be released on September 29th, 2013 via Twitter. Confirmed album tracks *Applause *ARTPOP *Aura *Brooklyn Nights *Donatella *Do What You Want (With My Body) *G.U.Y. (Girl Under You) *Gypsy *I Wanna Be With U *Jewels and Drugs (feat. Too $hort, T.I. and Twista) *MANiCURE *Mary Jane Holland *Sex Dreams *Swine *Tea * Temple *Venus Release history Table Format On October 11, Gaga tweeted "do you now how hard it is to have albums+albums of new music that i can't play u. let me just lay on the floor + cry *stupid popstar rules*" On October 30, Gaga revealed in the chat on Little Monsters that she might release the album in 2 volumes. : "The album is not one kind of music. ... I think I'm going to release 2 volumes: ARTPOP volume 1, ARTPOP volume 2. I would put on second volume maybe like 6 months after first? The difference between the 2 volumes... well it's the music but I can't decide how to tracklist it yet." She then explained her idea so far consisted of "sort of thinking that VOL.1 should have all the commercial songs, and then save the experimental material. To be honest, even the experimental stuff is catchy. Its just a bit more modern and you never know if radio is ready. " App On September 5, 2012, Gaga revealed through Little Monsters her plan to release an application for computers and mobile devices such as Android and iOS (iPhone/iPad). The application would include the album along with interactive chats, films for every song, extra music, content, Gaga inspired games, fashion updates, and magazines. On September 6, 2012, Gaga responded to the comments left by fans following her announcement and stated that she believes that "applications" are the future of music as the way to sell albums. She clarified that Artpop is a project and the app is one of the many upcoming projets related to it. On October 17, 2012, Gaga posted on Little Monsters and crossposted it on Twitter ("selfie #littlemonsters http://littlemonsters.com/post/507ecac462d66da908002a2e") with the following caption: "ARTPOP app meeting in an hour. Leave your ideas below so Haus can take notes". It is unknown if this was the first or a follow up meeting. On October 29, Gaga commented that the app "IS COMING ALONG AMAZING" and that she fly back to Chicago often to see Taylor and to work on the app. She also added that the developers involved are "all like 22 old and genius kids". On July 12, 2013, it was announced the ARTPOP app would be available for pre-order on September 1st. Here is the description of the app, "Built by TechHAUS, the technological branch of HAUS OF GAGA, the app itself is a musical and visual engineering system that combines music, art, fashion, and technology with a new interactive worldwide community 00 “the auras.” Altering the human experience with social media, we being ARTculture into POP in a reverse Warholian expedition. Exploring Gaga’s existence as a cultural interface, the user will share in the “adrenaline of fame” as they build and share their own projects, chat with one another, and watch in real-time on a virtual globe as ARTPOP explodes onto the physical and virtual universe at once on November 11, our “BIG BANG!” On this day HAUS OF GAGA venues with forte to bring the music industry into a new age where art drives pop, and the artist once again is in control of the “icon.”" Films On July 25, 2012, Gaga revealed her plans to release a film for each track on ARTPOP. She further revealed that she has yet to decide whether there will be one or more films for each track. The following day, Gaga released the first episode of "Monstervision", the name is a mix between "Monsters" (fans) and "Gagavision" (her online series). She announced a contest to select a fan to direct one of the films for the album.